


Two Reasons

by CloudedCreation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eww, I'm really sorry, M/M, Snape is a godsend, Wet Dream, but still, but there was a prompt, did so not want that mental image, i warned you, mention of Pettigrew with allusion to sex, sometimes, that admittedly was nothing like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having wet dreams, but he's fifteen and a boy so who cares, it's expected.<br/>But then came Pettigrew and ohmyfuckinggodnooooooo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry.

The first few times it happened, Harry really didn't think much of it. He was a teenage boy, it was only natural.

After a while, though, he couldn't help but notice the faces of the people in his dreams, and at that point, he started getting a little bit alarmed. That the persons were male, he had no problem with at all – he was bisexual, so dicks or chicks didn't actually matter for him to get off – but that the majority of them were Death Eaters old enough to be his father, was quite a bit to swallow.

Still, most of them were definitely above average in looks and fitness and he _got off_ , so he didn’t bother to do anything to prevent having them, just made extra sure that the silencing charm around his bed was working as he went to sleep since he imagined that moaning _take it Lucius, just like that_ wouldn’t be so popular with his roommates.

The turning point came when he dreamt of Pettigrew for the very first time.

(Because One: _so fucking disgusting._ )

Harry started showing amazing development in the Occlumency-department, but given the amount of hours and work he had started to put into it he wasn’t that surprised – but rather very, _very_ relived.

(And Two: he really would have been so much better off not hearing that mumbled moan of _yes Lord Voldemo-oort._ )

 


End file.
